Hetalia countries meeting Arthur's children
by Ashley1617
Summary: The other countries are finally meeting Arthur's children plus Maddie and Matthew? say what? I don't own the hetalia characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and the oc belong to me


Author's Note: Hey, I'm back with a new story. This time please meet Arthur, Saki, Gilbert, Madeline and Matthew

Arthur: Hello loves

Saki: Hi *she said smiling big and hugging her bear*

Gilbert: Hallo

Madeline: H-Hi

Matthew: H-Hi

Ok, let's get on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_How did we get here again? _(If you know who thought that then you get a virtual cookie)

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK INTO THE CONFERENCE MEETING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Arthur walk into the meeting room late which never happen. The other nations look at him in shock, Francis then ask "Angleterre, où étais-tu?" Arthur looks at him and said "Sorry, I was saying goodbye to someone and I guess I lost track of the time." Ludwig then said, "It iz ok. Just go und take jour seat" Arthur nodded and sat down beside Francis. Ludwig started the meeting and wondered what will happen during this meeting.

-Time skip (brought to you by Ludwig's wurst)-

The meeting was getting good and no one interrupted it until the bell rang for lunch. Everyone started getting their things ready while the Axis and the Allies sit waiting for the others to leave excluding Prussia. "Bruder, shouldn't jou leave too?" Ludwig ask Gilbert who replied, "I know why Arthur was late so I'm staying for support." Arthur sighs and look at the table, Alfred looks at him. "Iggy please tell us why your late" he said as Arthur sigh again and said "I am late because I was saying goodbye to my children." The other nations except Gilbert look at him and ask "What children?" while Alfred ask "Can we meet them?!" Arthur sigh and said, "I might regret this but fine after the meeting." The bell rang again meaning it is time for the others to come back from lunch and ones the others came back, the meeting got started again with no interruptions from both Arthur or Francis which was weird to see.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Oh_ _that __is how we got here _Arthur thought as he and the other nations went into his home where Saki tackle hug her dad. Luckily Gilbert was there to catch him, Saki stop hugging him and Gilbert made sure he was ok before letting him go only to stand beside him, "Dude Iggy! Why didn't you tell us about the little dudette?! And how come Gilbert is standing beside you?" Alfred ask Arthur who said "This is Saki and Gilbert is standing beside me because he knows my children." He turn to Gilbert and said "Ma and Mad are in their room, please bring our guest to the guest room," he then whispered in his ear "Make sure to lock the door with you inside as well so I can get started on cooking and so they won't get suspicious." Gilbert nodded and led the other nations to the guest room where he immediately lock the door, the other nations look at him like he is crazy. Alfred then ask what everyone has on their minds, "Dude, why'd you do that?!" Gilbert looks at them and said "Well Mad and Ma are going to start cooking while Arthur is trying to look for his scones." Alfred scowled and said "You know something so spill it." Gilbert frown and said "I am sorry Alfred but you do not scare me like Artie. Franny and Toni, remember when Artie was a pirate?" They both nodded and he continued, "Well he glares and hiss out the words of what he is going to say like that." He shuddered with the two who are oddly enough hugging each other for comfort and in fright, the other nations look at them confuse at what was so bad about Arthur being a Pirate. Once again, Alfred decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind, "What is so bad about Iggy being a pirate?" Gilbert then said "There is a reason why Arthur never told you and Matthew about his pirate days." The other nations look at him while Alfred ask "What is that said reason?" "I am sorry but I can't tell that reason," Gilbert said then someone knocks on the door. Gilbert unlocks the door and open the door revealing Arthur on the other side, Arthur smiled at them and said "Dinner is ready." He then said after seeing the others looking at each other, "No, I did not cook it. Mad and Ma cook the delicious food." Once again Alfred decided to ask what was on everyone's minds, "Who the heck is Mad and Ma?!" Arthur and Gilbert frown, then look at each other. Gilbert gestured for Arthur to explain and he told the other nations, "Well that is a long story." Alfred then said, "Tell us! Tell us!" Arthur sighs and said "You will not believe me but Ma is Matthew and Mad is Madeline."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliffhanger~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Gilbert: That was so far good

Arthur: Yeah

Thank you


End file.
